


Under Every City Light

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ashton, life is pretty decent. He lives in London, is a bartender and drummer and lives next door to fellow Aussie student Calum. But when Calum's friend Luke turns up to stay for his gap year and is forced to bring his punk and arrogant older step brother Michael with him, Ashton finds himself attracted to both of them. How will six months treat the four of them and can they survive brotherhood, friendship and love and all be okay in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Calling

Ashton loved London. He may not have been born there, but it felt like home now, after moving there with his family when he was just ten years old. Of course, he loved Australia too, he had loads of family still there, but England was where he wanted to be. Like a lot of teenagers, he found himself growing apart from his parents and once he turned twenty, he had managed to arrange living by himself in a nice apartment block right in the city, so it was closer to the bar where he worked. He was mainly a bartender, but on Friday and Saturday nights, he would drum for his band. It was exactly what he wanted to do, despite his parents being displeased with it. 

His next door neighbour was a fellow Australian, a nice kid called Calum who had moved from Sydney to London on a football scholarship and had incidentally been left a large amount of money in a family member’s will, letting him rent the apartment next door. It was only the two of them on floor 8 and so over the last year or so that they’d known each other, they had become really great friends and had found they had quite a lot in common – apart from Calum’s love of football, of course. But they both liked similar music and that was enough to start off their friendship. They were in and out of each other’s apartments near enough every day – it had become normal. 

“So, I have a friend coming to stay with me for a few months next week.” Calum started as they sat in his apartment on Thursday night, bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of them. It had been a long day of training for Calum but he had a late start the next day and decided to unwind a bit. Ashton, on the other hand, had been pretty relaxed all day. He had spent the day in his make shift studio that he’d had sound proofed and played the drums until he was sweaty and out of breath and needed a shower. His next shift wasn’t until tomorrow evening and then he’d be playing drums until the early hours. 

“Oh cool. From Oz?” Ashton asked, swallowing a mouthful of beer and looking across the sofa at his friend. 

“Yeah, from Sydney too. He’s my best friend from school. I think you’ll like him, Ash.” Calum smiled. He smiled in a way that Ashton wasn’t sure whether or not he was smirking. Calum knew Ashton was bisexual and he’d often imply when he thought Ashton should get a guy’s number or ask a girl on a date. Calum said nothing more and Ashton thought no more of it either. 

***

The next week was as normal, Ashton and Calum hanging out when the latter wasn’t studying or training and when Ash wasn’t working. They would often jam together in Ashton’s apartment, with Calum playing his bass and singing. It was fun and a good way to blow off steam. Calum had gone to see Ashton’s band For V Seconds play in the bar and he was a fan. The music had a nirvana feel to it, kind of grungy rock. 

Ashton finished his shift and at three on Saturday morning, he made his way back to the apartment block and took the lift up to his floor. He wondered whether Calum’s friend had arrived yet. He was called Luke, apparently, and was on a gap year before going back to Australia to study Applied Mathematics at the University of New South Wales. Ashton wondered what he’d look like, not that he judged people on their appearances, but Calum was a pretty cool guy and well, he’d never really met someone who was good at Maths that he had had much in common with. 

Calum’s apartment door was open when Ashton reached their floor and he knocked loudly before entering. He didn’t want to be rude with other people there. If it was just Calum, he would have walked right in. Ashton was dressed in all black – skinny jeans and a smart button down shirt. It was a decent work uniform, really. Sometimes he’d rock a bandana, but tonight his caramel hair was just tousled.

“Helloo!” He called as he walked into the open living room and looked around. 

“Can I help you?” A voice replied, coming from the kitchen on the left. Ashton looked to see a young guy standing on the step leading into the kitchen, a bottle of beer in his hand and a stern look on his face. The guy was about Ashton’s age or so and had a mess of lilac coloured hair, his ears and eyebrow pierced and was wearing the tightest black jeans he’d ever seen. He wore a Metallica t-shirt and crossed his arms, waiting for Ashton to speak. 

Ashton was kind of dumbfounded. Going back to the whole judging thing, Ashton didn’t want to be a bitch, but surely there was no way this was the guy about to study Applied Maths at one of the best universities in Australia. But he had the accent so Ashton straightened up and smiled politely.   
“Hey, you must be Luke. I’m Cal’s neighbour, Ashton.” He said. 

“I am definitely not Luke. But nice to meet you.” The guy laughed, coming over and extending a hand for Ashton to shake. The guy winked as he did so. Before either could say anything, Ashton heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Calum and another guy with blonde quaffed hair hauling suitcases into the apartment. 

“Why did you bring so much stuff?” Calum asked with a grin. 

“I’m here for six months, dude.” The blonde argued. 

“Yeah, there are shops in London too. You could have just bought stuff here!” Calum said. They left the suitcases just inside the door and looked up to see Ashton and Michael standing together. 

“You didn’t tell me your neighbour was hot.” The guy Ashton just met laughed to Calum. Ashton blushed as the man just wandered over to the suitcase on the floor. 

Calum just ignored it and said hey. “This is Luke. Luke, this is Ash!” He grinned as Ashton turned to look at Luke properly. He was pretty beautiful, all blonde and blue eyes.

“Hey man.” Luke smiled kindly and shook his hand easily. He was taller than Ashton but clearly younger. “Sorry about Michael.” The blonde said. 

“I don’t need you to apologise for me.” The guy who Ashton had met first said loudly as he sat on the floor and unzipped the case, in search for something. 

“Well someone has to.” Luke murmured. 

“Ash, this is Michael, Luke’s brother.” Calum explained, pointing at both boys. 

“Step brother!” The blonde and lilac haired guys spoke harshly in absolute unison. 

“Step brother.” Calum repeated, rolling his eyes to Ashton. Ashton smirked. He was not expecting either of the guys to be so god damn good looking. 

“My mum decided that I couldn’t come to London unless I took him with me.” Luke said, shaking his head as if he was fed up with the guy already. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve only come to see Calum and hook up with hot British people. I don’t want to be with you either.” Michael moaned as he grabbed out his phone charger and stood up. 

“Guys, you literally got off the plane an hour ago, can you give it at least a day before you have an argument?” Calum only half joked. The two guys looked at each other and then at Calum. 

“I need to sleep. I’m so jet lagged. Later on. Bye dude.” Michael nodded at Ashton before sauntering down the hallway to the spare bedroom which Ashton was convinced Michael had decided was his before Calum even offered. 

“I’ve had that the whole fucking flight from Sydney.” Luke said once Michael was out of ear shot, though Ashton thought he probably didn’t care whether or not his step brother had heard him. 

Calum just smiled sadly. “I’m glad you’re here, man.” 

“Me too.” Luke’s expression softened. “I’m really sorry guys, but I’m actually exhausted too. You don’t mind if I sleep, do you?” The question was aimed at Calum but Luke looked to Ashton as he spoke, taking the sight of him in. 

“Of course not. You can either sleep in the same room as Michael or in my bed tonight? I’ll sort out the sofa bed tomorrow…” Calum asked. 

“Oh, I am definitely sleeping in your bed… I already have to share a house with him; please don’t make me share a bed with him!” Luke said. Calum just laughed and thumbed the direction of his bedroom. 

“It was really great to meet you, Ashton. Sorry I’m being impolite. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Luke shyly smiled before heading down the hallway and into the last room on the right; Calum’s room.

“What was all that about?” Ashton asked as he slumped down onto Calum’s bigger sofa, the dark haired boy following suit. 

“I grew up being friends with both of them and then one day, they both found out their parents had secretly been seeing each other for months – Luke’s mum and Michael’s dad. They already didn’t really get on great, but once their parents got married and bought a house, they were kind of forced into living with each other and that was it. It’s been a nightmare ever since.” Calum told him, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Shit, that’s tough.” Ashton replied, thinking it through. “Did you know Michael was coming too?” 

“Luke told me just before he boarded they plane. It’s cool with me. I love them both and actually, I think it might be a good thing for Michael. Well for them both really…I think underneath it all, they actually do care about each other, like real brothers…” Calum said thoughtfully. “It’s going to be an interesting six months.”


	2. You're a Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind feedback on the first chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying it! Let me know what you think of the next chapter and hit me up on tumblr if you feel like it. Thanks! - Mae

When Ashton woke up the next day, it was around noon and the thundering of rain outside helped him decide that not much was going to get done today. He planned just to lounge around until his shift in the evening, and so threw on a black t-shirt and grey jog bottoms and paced around his apartment in the search of coffee. Usually on a Saturday morning, he would go to Calum’s for breakfast but with his friends there, he didn’t want to intrude. 

He thought about Calum’s new guests, Luke with long legs and his lip pierced and those baby blue eyes and his step brother Michael, all colour and edge and tongue. They were so completely different in their manner, but Ashton had liked first impressions of them both, in actuality. He thought about how hard it must have been on the pair of them but then stopped himself; he didn’t really know them at all. 

Ashton searched around the kitchen looking for the only frying pan he owned before remembering he’d lent it to Calum the other night after he’d broken the handle on his. He paced out of the apartment and across the carpet, barefooted, to Calum’s place and nervously hovered for a second before knocking on the door and opening it. 

Inside, he found Luke sitting at the table up the few steps in front of the floor to ceiling windows. The sky was a harsh grey behind him, making him look angelic almost. The radio was on quietly, coming from the kitchen and Luke looked up when he heard the door open and shut. 

“Hey”. Ashton smiled. He walked over and stood in front of the younger guy.

“Hiya.” 

“Sorry to interrupt you.” Ash said. “I just came to grab my frying pan. What are you up to?” Ashton asked intrigued, as he craned his neck to look at the huge text book Luke had in front of him. 

“Just studying…” Luke told him, his cheeks a little pink. 

“You’re studying on your gap year?” Ashton was kind of astonished. This kid was in a brand new country for six months and on the first day he was studying. And maths, of all things. But he admired the blonde for his dedication. Kind of. 

“I wanted a head start.” Luke simply shrugged his shoulders before shutting the book. “What are you cooking?” 

“Just fried eggs. Do you want some?” Ashton laughed as he headed into Calum’s kitchen through the open door. 

“Sure. Thanks!” Luke called as Ashton rustled around in the cupboards above his head. 

“Did you sleep well by the way?” Ashton asked, finding the pan and grabbing it down before turning back to Luke. He saw the way Luke’s attention was on his body before it flickered back up to Ashton’s hazel brown eyes. 

“Yeah, pretty good thanks. I only woke up an hour ago. Calum had left a note saying him and Michael had gone out to grab some food from the shops…” Luke explained as to why he was the only one indoors.   
“Ah okay.” Ashton said simply. He opened Calum’s fridge and found the box of four eggs on the top shelf. They always shared food so he knew the brunette wouldn’t mind, and especially as he was making food for his friend, too. 

Ashton got to work as the rain continued to pound down and Luke reopened his text book and carried on reading. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. He eventually plated up egg on toast for the pair of them and sat down opposite Luke at the wooden table. 

“Thanks so much.” Luke grinned before digging in. “That is delicious.” 

“Are we interrupting a date?” Ashton and Luke turned their heads to the door when they heard Michael’s booming voice. He and Calum stood in the doorway, soaked through, with carrier bags in each hand. They both just laughed awkwardly and said no. 

Michael cackled as he put the bags down on the floor and slipped off his wet shoes. He came over and yanked the knife and fork out of Luke’s hands before cutting a bite. “Hey, get off!” Luke moaned but Michael didn’t. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to share with your siblings.” Michael grimaced before swallowing a bite and keeping his eyes on Ashton, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“Here, let me help you with all that.” Luke pushed his chair back and went over to Calum, picking up the bags Michael dropped and helped carry them into the kitchen. 

“So, what do you do, Ashton?” Michael slid into the seat opposite and carried on eating. 

“I’m a drummer. And a bartender.” Ashton smiled.

“At the same time? That’s skill.” Michael mocked, finishing off the snack and pushing the plate away from him. 

“Are you working tonight, Ash?” Calum called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah. 9 til 3.” The caramel haired man called back, eyes still on Michael who sat just looking at him, cheekily and smoulderingly, bizarrely at the same time. Ashton could feel himself blushing a little. He had never been good at hiding his feelings and he felt it was pretty obvious that Michael’s behaviour was making him feel a bit out of control. 

“Ok. We’ll probably still be up when you’re home so come over and have a few beers with us, yeah?” Calum said. Ashton half wondered if Calum wanted him there to draw attention away from the fact that Michael and Luke seemed to be constantly as each other’s throats. He’d not even known them for a day yet, and he could already see the abundance of issues between the pair of them. 

“Sure. Yeah.” Ashton agreed, picking up his plate and carrying it out to the kitchen and leaving it on the side. He’d wash it up later. He paced back out and stretched, ignoring the fact that Michael still had his eyes on him. 

“So, how hard do you bang, Ashton?” Michael smirked as Ashton coughed in shock. 

“Michael!” Luke shouted and Calum joined in with “Stop trying to get with my friend!”   
“I was asking a simple drumming question to a drummer! What’s your problem?” Michael defended himself with a grin. He looked up at Ashton who was seriously blushing right now.   
“I’m sure you can show me sometime.” 

Ashton just smiled and shook his head. He’d never met someone with quite as much arrogance and sexual confidence as the guy in front of him. “See you guys later!” He called back into the kitchen before leaving the apartment, not looking at Michael for a second longer. 

Once the door had shut, Michael walked into the kitchen and sat himself up on the counter not offering any help packing away. “So what’s the deal with your neighbour?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Hey, hey. No. Ok, no. Ashton’s like my best friend out here.” Calum said sternly looking at Michael. Luke just grinned and bared it, just like he always had to. He had thought coming to England was going to be his break from Michael, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Michael just grinned and laughed as Calum punched his arm in warning. “You’re such a troublemaker. I’m serious though, Mike, leave him alone.” 

***

Ashton checked his watch as he poured another round of jagerbombs. 2:47. His shift was nearly over and it had been a long night. His band wasn’t playing tonight so when it hit 3 o’clock, he’d be straight out and getting on the tube back west to the apartment. 

“There you go.” He grinned giving over the drinks and taking the correct money. He did enjoy being a bartender. It was a lot of fun and he loved that his boss let his band play near enough whenever they wanted. It was great practice for them and publicity too. He wondered what his parents would say if they saw him at work. The bar in central London was a world away from where his family worked. Ashton’s eldest sister had followed their father’s footsteps and had become a lawyer too, whilst the middle child, Ashton’s other sister had become a teacher at a private school out in the countryside. They thought he was disappointing but Ashton was happier than he had ever been during their strict childhood. His parents were too serious and Ashton just wanted to have fun. 

And that was what he hoped he would have later as he threw on his jacket after his shift was over and headed out and onto the tube. He made it back to the eighth floor at half three and paced into Calum’s apartment, announcing himself with a loud hello.

The living area was dimly lit and dead quiet so he sauntered down the hallway over on the right and heard the sound of an action film playing loudly from Calum’s room. He was about to open the door when he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he saw Michael leaving the bathroom, zipping up his skinny jeans and wearing no shirt. 

“Hey!” Michael grinned and from the sway of the man, Ashton knew he was drunk. 

“Hey you” Ashton smiled but when Michael stumbled, he moved forward to catch him, wrapping an arm around him from the side to steady him. “Whoa, whoa. You ok there?” 

“I…am fantastic, Ashy Ashton.” Michael said loudly, clasping his hand on Ashton’s cheek, forcing the smaller boy to look him in the eyes. “Fantastico.” 

“Good.” Ashton whispered with a slight laugh but the look in Michael’s gaze made him straighten up, ironically not metaphorically but literally. “Do you need some water?” 

“No… I need a different type of fluid.” Michael grinned and Ashton chuckled out loud before heading to the room on the left that Michael had commandeered earlier. He helped him inside and told Michael to lie down. “I’m punk rock…I can sleep standing up if I want to.” Michael muttered even though Ashton had gently pushed him onto the bed in a way that looked comfortable. 

“You just get some decent sleep, ok.” Ashton said kindly, stepping back from the bed. 

“Ashton?” Michael called out as Ashton opened the door. He looked back to the lilac haired man and only saw him in the light from the hallway. 

“Yeah?” 

“We will fuck you know. At some point over the next six months.” Michael spoke with absolute and total confidence and didn’t care that Ashton had exhaled in amusement but also disbelief. “I just thought I should let you know now…”

“Thanks for the warning…” Ashton laughed. He shook his head. This guy was ridiculous. “Get some sleep.”


	3. It's Not A Chocolate Milk Party with Muke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some strong language in this, so be warned. It doesn't seem that bad to me, maybe because I'm from south london, idek. Enjoy though and please let me know if you like it! :) - Mae

“Where’d you get to last night? I thought you were coming over.” Calum said as he sat down on Ashton’s sofa the next morning, making himself at home. It was half ten and Ashton hadn’t slept well at all. He kept thinking about Michael. About what he’d said about them fucking. It had kept him awake for a long time.

 

“I was super tired by the time I got in. Sorry, man.” Ashton lied. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell Calum the truth – that his he’d ended up putting his friend to bed.

 

“No worries.” Calum smiled over at him.

 

“Are they both asleep still?” Ashton asked.

 

“Michael was dead to the world when I checked on him earlier and Luke’s reading some boring text book while eating breakfast.” Calum laughed.

 

“Is it nice having them here though?” Ashton asked. He was curious. Ashton’s closest friends were those in his band and a few old friends from school who lived in and around the city. It must have been really hard for Calum to just up and leave Australia. When he’d had to do it, he was just a kid and the only thing he truly missed was his grandparents, and his extended family. But they had skype. He’d been surviving. Calum, however, had spent the last year on his own, across the world, all in aid of an opportunity he couldn’t get anywhere else.

 

“I’m loving it…it would just be great if they didn’t hate each other.” Calum only half laughed.

 

“Here you are.” A voice said and they both turned their heads to see a shirtless Michael standing on the threshold before he paced into the apartment, looking around. “Nice place.” He grinned cheekily.

 

“Thanks.” Ashton smiled.

 

“Y’all right mate?” Calum asked as Michael slumped himself down on the sofa next to him.

 

“I’m great…What’s the plan for today?” Michael asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to take you sightseeing?” Calum asked.

 

“Does Luke have to come?”

 

“Yes.” Calum laughed when Michael grunted “ugh” and stood up, slapping his friend gently around the head. “Let’s go. Ash, d’you want to come with us? You’d be a better tour guide.”

 

“Erm, sure if you want. Yeah.” Ashton nodded in agreement. He didn’t have anything to do that day so he might as well hang out with Calum and his quirky friends and show them around London if they wanted him too.

 

“Awesome. I’m going to have a shower and tell Luke. Come on Mike…” Calum stood up and paced out of the apartment and across to his own, leaving Michael in his spot on the sofa.

 

“What’s your band called again?” Michael asked pleasantly as he looked around the apartment and saw the open door to where his studio was the drum kit right in line of view.

 

“For V Seconds.” Ashton told him, and Michael just looked over him, his eyes making their way down Ashton’s figure and stopping at his lower half.

 

“I bet you last a lot longer than five seconds.” Michael grinned and Ashton blushed. God, he hoped this would not become a thing of regularity. Constant flirting put him so on edge.

 

“MICHAEL!” They both heard Calum shout through the wall and Michael just burst out laughing.

 

“See you in a bit.” The lilac haired man smiled as he got up and sauntered out, leaving a flustered Ashton alone.

 

***

 

“I’m starving. Calum, I’m _starving_ , please can we eat now?” Michael complained as the four of them walked along the strand, on their way to Trafalgar Square. Ashton and Calum had led the step-brothers to Westminster to see Big Ben and had just shown them Covent Garden.

 

“Mum’s going to love this.” Luke had smiled as he’d taken pictures of near enough everything on his iPhone and sent them to his mum. It had made Ashton smile. He himself had never really been close to his own mother, and especially not now he was older and fending for himself. It was nice to see the young blonde think of her, but the look of dismay on Michael’s face when he mentioned her was clear to see. Ashton didn’t want to pry, but clearly things weren’t easy for them back home.

 

“There’s a Macca’s just down here.” Ashton said, and soon they were approaching said place, the yellow M in full view. Michael grinned like a child as they wandered inside and ordered what they wanted. The four guys, dressed in band t-shirts and skinny jeans almost looked like they could be in a band themselves. But no, one drummer/bartender, a maths student, a footballer and whatever the hell Michael was. Ashton hadn’t been able to enquire as to what Luke’s step-brother actually did for a living. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

They took the stairs down to the lower level and grabbed a booth in the corner, Ashton sliding in next to Luke and Michael forcing Calum into the inside seat.

 

“When did you move to London, Ashton?” Luke asked politely as he took a bite of his burger, while Calum and Michael argued over the sachets of ketchup.

 

“Ten years ago.” Ashton told him, sipping his diet coke. “My dad started his own law firm and wanted to move over here, so he upped and moved the whole of his family over.” Ashton explained.

 

“Oh right, ok.” Luke mumbled. “Did you never want to go back? Like, when you were old enough?”

 

Ashton smiled gently. “Everything I love and need is here.”

 

***

When they eventually felt tired and decided to give it a rest, it was gone 8pm and they headed back to the apartments on the tube, Ashton flopping down onto Calum’s couch. Calum joined him, resting his legs on Ashton’s lap like they sometimes found themselves doing. Luke and Michael had raced to the kitchen in the search to have the last bottle of chocolate milk and ended up in a fight. It was nothing unusual. Ashton kind of felt sorry for their parents having to deal with this every single day.

 

“Fuck off out of it. This is mine.” They could hear Michael snarl as they shuffled about.

 

“Don’t break anything!” Calum called out when he heard something of his clang. “What am I going to do about them?”

 

“I have no idea. Maybe they should live separately.” Ashton laughed but stopped when he saw the light bulb go off in Calum’s head. “No no, I meant that as a joke.”

 

“But that’s not a bad idea! You take one, I’ll take one.”

 

“I _knew_ you liked taking it, Hood. Knew it.” Michael smirked, victoriously with chocolate milk in hand as he stood eavesdropping the pair. “And what’s not a bad idea?” Luke snaked past his step-brother, looking frustrated before he paced down the corridor and into Calum’s bedroom.

 

“Nothing.” Ashton said quickly. He couldn’t deal with having Michael stay at his place. There was no way. He could deal with Luke. Sweet Luke. But no, they were Calum’s friends, he was going to have to deal with them.

 

“Actually, nothing is a terrible idea. What are we doing tonight?” Michael asked, looking back and forth between the two on the sofa. “Painting the town red? Hooking up with some beautiful people? Drinking the night away and doing lines of coke until we pass out?”

 

“ _I_ am getting an early night. I have training tomorrow at 8am.” Calum said, laughing at the other boy.

 

“Come on Cal, don’t be a bore.” Michael whined. “What about you, drummer boy?” He threw his gaze solely on Ashton. “Fancy going out, getting wasted and fuc-”

 

“Dude.” Calum cut him off. “Seeing as you somehow got lost on the way back from the bathroom last night and missed the film, why don’t we watch another?”

 

“Your neighbour _very kindly_ helped me out in bed.” Michael winked as Calum raised his eyebrows at his friend.

 

“Just into bed.” Ashton’s cheeks flushed red yet again.

 

“Same thing.” Michael smirked with a shrug of his shoulders. “Whatever, losers.” He laughed. “While you two watch a movie, I’ll be catching up on some beauty sleep.”

 

“How much time do you think you’ve got?” Calum jibed.

 

“Fuck you, Calum. Fuck you deeply. Oh wait, that’s what Marcus Taylor did, didn’t he?” Michael poked his tongue out just as Calum jumped up and started roughly play fighting the lilac haired guy. Ashton awkwardly stood up and stepped back.

“You are so fucking annoying.” Calum laughed as he punched his friend hard on the arm before calming down enough to fall back onto the sofa in his previous position and watched as Michael waltzed back into the kitchen.

 

Ashton realised in that moment, that this Michael guy seemed constantly like he was ready for a fight. Ashton had never met anyone quite so chaotic. And compared to his step-brother, who seemed logical and calm in his manner, Michael was a tornado.

 

***

 

At half ten, Calum announced he was going to bed, leaving Ashton alone with a now quieter Michael who had decided to watch the film eventually, as the credits rolled into black. They said goodnight and Ashton made a move to leave but was stopped when Michael spoke softly.

 

“Am I a dick?” He asked, looking curiously across the living area at the caramel coloured hair guy.

 

“Erm, I dunno, mate. Nah.” Ashton said awkwardly, receiving a small smile from Michael.

 

“It’s ok. I know I am. You can say so…I wasn’t always a cunt, you know.” He said. “Well, I was to Luke, I guess.”

 

“How long have you guys known each other?” Ashton already knew the answer but it would be interesting to listen to Michael, especially when he was in a more reflective mood that Ash hadn’t experienced of him yet.

 

“Luke and I? Since school started. He was in the year below me.” Michael told him. “You get rid of one family member and then you get another fucking three come along.” He half-heartedly laughed and Ashton wondered whether he was implying his mum, but the boy didn’t say anything else and Ashton didn’t feel like asking. Michael’s eyes were glazy and Ashton thought he was going to say something else but he didn’t.

 

“Right, I’m really gonna get some sleep now. Later on, drummer boy.” Michael grinned.

 

“Please just call me Ash.”

 

“Is that what you want me to call you when I fuck you?” Michael smiled as he stood up. “ _Ash._ ”

 

Ashton breathed out shakily. “You were right you know.” He spoke as Michael moved towards the corridor, turning back around to look at his new neighbour.

 

“About what?”

 

“You are a bit of a cunt.” Ashton didn’t know whether he was being serious or not himself, as he said it but it got a reaction of a smile from Michael and the taller boy laughed heartily.

 

“Goodnight, Ash.” He paced out of sight and Ashton took a deep breath, he stood up and headed for Calum’s kitchen, grabbed the pint of milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

 

“Hey.” Ashton was startled until he looked over his shoulder to see Luke standing in his blue and grey pyjamas and wearing a grey beanie on his head. The blonde boy smiled kindly and Ashton’s heart jumped a little at the sight of how cute Luke looked. There was something about him, that made Ashton just want to scoop him up and look after him. It was confusing how he could like the two step-brothers so much considering how different they were.

 

“Hey Luke. Where’ve you been?” Ashton asked. He’d not come back after he’d stormed off a little earlier and Ashton wondered if Luke’s coping mechanism to deal with Michael was to get as far away from him as possible.

 

“I’ve just been reading.” He said.

 

“About equations?” Ashton smirked and Luke laughed throatily as he took the milk from Ashton’s grasp, pouring himself a glass.

 

“Batman comics.” Luke laughed and took a sip. 

 

“Good choice”. Ashton grinned. He looked at Luke’s powdery blue eyes and the way his eyebrows raised up when he drank a mouthful and Ashton wondered whether he’d ever been this fascinated by the presence of another person. He liked people watching and getting to know people, but it was different with this boy. Ashton thought he was beautiful and it made him blush to even to think about it.

 

“Thanks for today by the way, showing us around. I really enjoyed it.” Luke finished his drink and put the glass on the counter.

 

“Oh, no worries at all. It was fun.” Ashton smiled and before he could say anything else, Luke had wrapped his arms around the shorter and older boy, the warmth of his body feeling so comfortable.  He pulled back after a moment and they both smiled at each other, eyes looking into each other’s.  

 

“Night, Ashton.” Luke smiled. “Have a good sleep.”   

 


End file.
